


Работа №2

by poliglot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

Аграт шёл по пустынным коридорам, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, туда, откуда уже не возвращаются. В Цитадели семь уровней, но мало кто знает, что есть ещё три, подземных, и на эти уровни просто так не попадёшь. Опаснейшие государственные преступники содержатся там, и работают с ними лучшие из лучших. Над ними уже не совершат суд, они стёрты с лица Земли, пусть пока и живы. На нижние уровни попадают, чтобы исчезнуть навек. На специальном жаргоне их называют «ламии”, то есть “немёртвые”, потому что их не просто нет, их никогда не существовало; поздемные уровни – “последняя инстанция”; инквизиторов, работающих здесь – “пацифисты”; также существовала последняя милость после того, как закончатся пытки – “живительная эвтаназия”, со свойственным работникам подземелья чёрным юмором.  
На этих уровнях уже не было ненавязчивого великолепия в камне, символизирующего нерушимость Церкви, здесь царила безысходность. Тёмные коридоры, освещённые лишь синеватым “магическим” пламенем – бескислородная реакция окисления – с белёсой сердцевиной, высокие потолки со свисающей отуда соответствующей атрибутикой: кандалы, хлысты, чёрные от копоти щипцы, разномастные пилы, даже одна шестиконечная плеть, - в сущности, лишь декорации, настоящие инструменты выглядят вовсе не угрожающе, но боль причиняют намного большую.  
\- Привет, Коллхи. Как новая подопечная?  
\- Хорошо. Держится, но веселье не то, что с прежней. Вот та была весёлой. С этой скучно.  
Коллхи – улыбчивый мужчина лет двадцати пяти (“исключительно талантливый молодой человек с пылом в сердце”, как значилось в его досье), чёрные как смоль волосы, смуглый, настоящий ловелас. Обычно ему отдавали женщин, подозреваемых в преступных половых связях с врагами, его внешность как нельзя лучше развязывала языки, а весёлые шуточки и добрый взгляд усыпляли бдительность. Но за этой радостной улыбкой обольстителя скрывалась настоящая ненависть ко всем женщинам вообще. Он их презирал и считал порочными, всех без исключения. Один из лучших “донжуанов”, как их называли между собой, он воспитывался в Церкви с рождения. Говорят, в донжуаны берут только перенёсших в детстве сексуальное насилие. Глядя на Коллхи, индейца по крови, в это весьма охотно верилось.  
Аграт завернул за угол и потянулся за ключом. У каждого инквизитора на этом уровне была своя личная камера пыток, и ключ к ней делался особый, с секретом, чтобы никто из ламий наверняка не смог сбежать. Свой ключ Аграт хранил около толстого железного кольца, перехватывающего тяжёлые волосы. Единственный способ взять ключ без его ведома – снять с него скальп. Лучшие инквизиторы платят каждый свою цену, и цена эта подчас невероятно высока. Каждый из них, в сущности, глубоко больной и изувеченный душевно (а иногда и телесно) человек, идеальное существо, vivens machina, machina ex carne, бесчувственное и потому безопасное.  
Камера – комната из обсидиана с огромными железными кольцами в стенах – была второй с конца по величине среди всех камер нижних уровней. Большие камеры использовались для групповых пыток, когда нужно было пытать целые семьи, там инструктировали юных Инквизиторов, приучали к нелёгкому труду. Каждый инквизитор должен был обладать отменным здоровьем, а на груди чуть ниже левой ключицы у всех был выжжен знак – круг с перечёркивающей его линией. Круг значил полный жизненный цикл, который перечёркивала с заходом за края тонкая игла из какого-либо минерала: обсидиан у пытавших военных преступников, сердолик – у донжуанов, гранат – у пытающих шпионов и доносчиков, за их кроваво-красные после калёного железа языки.  
Аграт зашёл в камеру, закрыл за собой дверь и не поверил своим глазам: камера была пуста. Неровное пламя освещало лишь её центр, но неосвещённые участки были настолько малы, что ни один, даже самый худой мужчина там бы не поместился. Он медленно шагнул в круг света, внимательно осматривая каждый угол. За спиной послышался лязг цепи по каменному полу и вдруг резко стих. Аграт порывисто обернулся и увидел перед собой худую фигуру в застиранной, похожей на мешковину робе, с безумно спутанными волосами, и выглядывающие из широченных грязных рукавов тонкие пальцы. По росту ламии и рукам было понятно, что это женщина, и Аграт задался вопросом: что она делает здесь? Почему не у донжуанов? Не ошибка ли это? Ему приходилось раньше пытать женщин, но как правило вместе с их детьми, и то на заре карьеры. Те пытки были одним из лучших воспоминаний. Аграт хотел было выйти и уточнить, всё ли верно, но одумался: Великий Инок ведь предупредил о том, что будет необычное задание, и, кажется, упоминал какую-то девушку. Что ж, видимо, нынче его ждёт тонкая работа. Прямо-таки филигранная.  
Высокопарные речи о чистоте духа и вере в Церковь были в духе Великого Инока и прочих высоких сановников. Инквизиторы, за исключением донжуанов, предпочитали не болтать попусту. Всё, что им нужно было узнать, это обвинение, мотив, состав преступления и последнее, предсмертное желание. Вопросы простые, но ответы на них слишком часто лживые. Как говорил мастер Аграта, «с освежёванного языка легче сходят чистые слова».  
«За какое преступление тебя осудили, грешница?»  
Ответа не последовало. Аграт снял с ближайшей стены тонкую кожаную плеть и небрежно стеганул ею по икрам заключённой. Она тонко взвизгнула, подскочила, но губ не разжала.  
«Каково преступление?»  
Снова удар. На этот раз чуть выше, по нежной коже внутри бедра.  
«Какое обвинение тебе выставили на Суде?»  
Удар. Ещё и ещё. Фигура всё прыгала и прыгала от плети, но гибкая рукоять легко позволяла достать до любого места на теле, куда бы ни забилась жертва. «Этак можно плясать до рассвета», - подумал Аграт. Долго играть с жертвой – стиль молодчиков-любителей, профессионалы всё делают быстро.  
Он намотал плеть на локоть и повесил обратно, а взамен взял узкую кожаную полосочку наподобие треноги, которой связывают ноги лошадям. Он шагнул вперёд, и заключённая с тихим визгом метнулась в сторону, но лишь налетела плечом на стену. Инквизитор схватил женщину за цепь и притянул к себе. Та не пыталась вырваться, зная, что это бесполезно. Он схватил одной рукой её запястья, а другой ногу, и привязал руки к кольцу, торчащему из стены на полметра выше уровня его головы. Заключённая была явно намного ниже Аграта, ей приходилось стоять на кончиках пальцев, чтобы не вывернуть запястья, намертво привязанные друг к другу и к кольцу.  
Аграт снял с крюка рядом с фигурой короткий тонкий хлыст и сделал пробный замах. Из горла грешницы вырвался вопль боли, рубаха была располосована резким ударом, края её кое-где были обрызганы кровью.  
«Какое обвинение вынес тебе Суд, еретичка?»  
Молчание. Удар, на этот раз сильнее и под меньшим углом. Вопль повторился снова.


	2. Chapter 2

Чёрт. Работать со слабыми всегда сложно, они вечно стремятся умереть прежде, чем сказать, что к чему. Вот и эта, пушинка с оголодавшими глазами. Благородное происхождение, как оказалось, не спасает от пыток. Для согрешивших плата равна, какому бы кругу они не принадлежали. Ах, как Аграта бесили эти самовлюблённые высокомерные суки, вечно с недовольными лицами смотревшие на показательные казни лучших из лучших инквизиторов. Что бы, интересно, сказали они, поглядев на грязную работу какого-нибудь местечкового любителя? Наверняка и мать его была точно такой же. Шлюха, родившая бастарда и даже не удосужившаяся дать ему имя. А эта, дочь одного из высоких сановников. Обвинить-то её обвинили в государственных преступлениях, да только какой вред могла нанести такая пташка. Если копнуть глубже, всё в любом случае приведёт к мужику. Небось, какой-нибудь малограмотный дурак или заезжий пират (вот уж бойкий народ, особенно с девками) раскупорил раньше времени, а жениться ни-ни.  
  
Аграт подошёл к пленнице, пощупал пульс на шее. Обморок не очень глубокий, хватит и нюхательных солей. Он снял с тонкого пояска, перевязывавшего тунику чуть ниже талии, маленькую баночку, снял крышечку и поднёс её к носу девушки… как там её бишь? Орион, кажется. Названа в честь знаменитого охотника, славившегося огромным ростом и прозванного великаном. Мда, у родителей плохое чувство юмора. Девушка не реагировала на резкий запах аммиака, долетавший даже до узких окошек под самым потолком – чтобы жертве было чем дышать во время ночных бдений. Особенно легко этим было сломать нежных дам вроде этой. Вонь неделями не мытого тела очень хорошо прочищает мозги.  
Аграт отвязал руки заключённой, убрал шнурок на место. Её тело было как-то странно вывернуто, словно она страдала ревматизмом. Он достал из футляра на поясе маленькую ампулу со стерильным шприцем, зубами отломал верхушку по линии разлома, наполнил шприц и ввёл в руку девушки чуть повыше запястья. Вена не была сразу видна, и пришлось сильно надавить на кожу около локтя. Рука побелела ещё больше, став похожей на руку мертвеца, но вена выплыла на поверхность, чуть синеватая, не такая, как у здоровых людей. Инъекция подействовала, пульс участился, а потом пришёл в норму, дыхание стало глубже, а судорога в пояснице прошла. Недостаток магния, видимо. Тело девушки отяжелело, насколько это было возможно, и Аграт с удивлением понял, что она как ни в чём ни бывало спит. Истощённое лицо казалось восковым из-за тонкости кожи. Да, не место здесь, в этих грязных подвалах, таким нежным ледям. Видно, знать не знала, куда попадёт, а вынужденные по рангу присутствия при пытках смотрела сквозь веерочек или какую-нибудь кисею.  
Аграт оставил её лежать на земле и вышел из камеры, заперев на пол-оборота. Всё равно толку сейчас от неё не будет. В сознании она намного полезнее, пусть выспится и поест как следует.  
\- Кворл!  
Аграт вошёл в маленькое помещение наподобие сторожевого поста, где обычно давали еду для заключённых.  
\- Иду, сейчас. Цены на хлеб нынче опять возросли, придётся кормить этих паскуд сырым рисом. Эх, хорошо всё-таки быть при еде. Как-никак, с голоду не подохнешь.  
\- Кворл, один паёк на меня.  
Ему в руки полетел кулёк с шуршащим внутри мелким рисом, а в плошку он налил порцию воды на три глотка. Он вернулся в камеру, поставил плошку и кулёк в угол, вышел, закрыл дверь и пошёл к главной лестнице.  
Аграт шёл по тёмному коридору, думая, что сегодня, возможно, произошла первая отсрочка признания. Неужто теряет сноровку? Его внимание привлёк вопль из ближайшей камеры. Вопли вообще не были редкостью в этом развлекательном заведении, но этот чем-то выделялся. В нём была доселе не слышанная им тоска, будто у человека, испустившего его, отобрал смысл жизни, самое драгоценное, и прямо на его глазах. Крик донёсся из камеры массовых пыток: там, словно перед алтарём, стояла на коленях женщина в робе, подол её был тёмным и лип к ногам. Стояла она перед пьедесталом, с которого густыми потёками спускалась уже подсыхающая кровь. А на нём, словно в насмешку, возвеличенное надо всеми, стояло туловище человека, вернее, только половина туловища. Утыканная инструментами, как подушечка для игл, грудь уже не кровоточила, но запах крови стоял свежайший. Аграт странно раздражился, как будто присутствовал при чём-то личном, что не следовало видеть посторонним. Ему не было жаль эту женщину, очевидно, мать туловища, но что-то заставило его подумать о своей. Она наверняка никогда не станет так рыдать о безвременно почившем сыне.  
Ему сегодня ещё предстояло одно дело, личного свойства. Формально ни одному члену Церкви под страхом смерти нельзя было посещать бордели, но все инквизиторы так или иначе навещали продажных женщин. Эта и ещё немногие заповеди вроде винопития периодически нарушались, но верная служба искупала все мелкие прегрешения с лихвой.  
Аграт зашёл в свою келью, накинул на плечи тяжёлый плащ с капюшоном, закрывающим лицо, и вышел наружу. Был вечер бабьего лета, что-то около середины четвёртой кварты. Он ещё мог быть замечен кем-нибудь из своих, но большая часть либо разошлась по домам, либо собралась обсудить работу в ближайшем пабе.


End file.
